Daddy is very proud
by DragonFlyDevi
Summary: A lil giftfic for AutobotV. Ratchet is now an even prouder father. AutobotV's OC Pepper. I can't think of a good title right now, sorry


Hm... How long ago was it? A month? A month ago I asked AutobotV if I could make a gift fic with her OC, Pepper. This is jus' something lil and sweet for her, and all the hard work she does. You should go check out her fics, they're absolutely lovely~

I used her comic "Here comes Pepper" and her comic story "Babysitting" for some Pepper references. Oh, and Pepper is the son of Wheeljack and Ratchet btw.

* * *

"You wanna go up? Up?" Chuckle. The sparkling giggled, lifting his arms in the air, repeating.

"UP!"

"You're spoiling him 'Jack." Ratchet interrupted. "If you keep this up he'll be rotten… Or worse, like those pit-spawns…" He had a scowl on his face as he thought to the Twin Terrors. He had a pure hatred for them, and especially their daily pranks.

"Nonsense! And plus, he deserves to be spoiled, 'cause he's so sweet!" Wheeljack replied, his mask was folded back, he pulled the young sparkling to his face, blowing a razz-berry on its tummy. The sparkling went crazy with giggles. "Aint that right, Pepper? You're mommy's lil boy!"

Ratchet rolled his optics, there was no convincing Wheeljack when he got like this. But he still had to smirk when the youngling once again exploded in giggles when the engineer tickled his belly, then feet.

It wasn't too long ago that Pepper was brought to the world. Actually, it was almost three stellar-cycles ago. Ratchet hadn't been able to deliver him, he had been trying his best to keep his bondmate calm. They trusted their friend Perceptor to deliver him, and they were not disappointed. After about 2 cycles of pain, Wheeljack had finally delivered his first son. He was curious like his mother, and strong-willed like his father.

"'ello! Earth to Ratch'!" Wheeljack chuckled, his hand waving in front of the medics face, while Pepper was nestled in his other arm. "Anyone in there?" His heads fins were flashing bright blue in humor.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Ratchet had drifted off. He didn't do this often, but when he did, he wasn't aware of his own surroundings at times. "What were you saying?"

"I said, me and Percy were thinking up of a new experiment, and we wanted to know if you would help us."

"It depends if I can get some time off."

"Ha! You have enough overtime to take a vacation for 2 vorns!" The engineer laughed. "You should be able to."

"I'll have to check up on Prowl then."

"Ok, bu-"

"Ba!"

Pepper had decided he didn't want stay quite and just watch anymore. He wanted to get in the conversation too.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes, Pepper, I see you." He plucked the youngling out of Wheeljacks arms and placed him over his shoulder, taking a peppermint energon pop(made by Wheeljack, it took Ratchet a while until he finally gave his son his first pop.) out of his subspace handing it to the youngling. The youngling squealed in excitement, instantly putting the pop in his mouth.

Wheeljack chuckled. Not many 'bots got to see the soft side of the medic, many thought he was just a frame filled with hatred, with a hot temper. Even thought he _did_ have a hot temper, he could still be loving if he wanted. He was brought out of his musings when Pepper squawked loudly.

"Ba-Bah!" Pepper flailed his arms angrily.

Ratchet was wondering what had gotten into the youngling, until someone spoke up, explaining it all.

"EVIL BABY!"

Ratchet and Wheeljack turned to look at the yellow 'bot who screamed. His fist was clenched, using the other to point at Pepper accusingly. Ratchet could have sworn he saw his optic twitch. After a few astro-seconds of surprise, Ratchet's face turned into a scowl as he glared at Sunstreaker.

"What the frag do you want?"

Sunstreaker didn't reply, he just continued to glare at the sparkling perched on the medics shoulder, who was glaring straight back. Soon, Sideswipe came into the picture.

"Hush Sunny." The red twin stepped in front of the other, blocking his view of Pepper. For once, Sideswipe was trying to be reasonable.

Some time after Pepper was born, the twins were assigned to baby-sit the sparkling. It had been easy at first, until he got lost. Upon finding him with his older brother Grimlock(He wanted to teach lil Pepper how to fight decepticons), Grimlock was unwilling to give in, causing Sunstreaker to shout, which in turn got him beat up. They returned to the quarters, putting the sparkling back to berth. Not too long after, Pepper came out on his own, using his fathers wrench, and promptly started whacking the red twin on the helm. Sunstreaker freaked out, and ever since, has declared him the 'Evil Baby".

Wheeljack didn't know what to do or say, he just watched, unless they tried to harm Pepper.

"Bah!" Pepper shouted at both of the twins. He didn't like them. Not at all.

"Same to you, you little slagger!" The yellow twin shouted back, from behind his brother.

"Hey, shut your mouth before I weld it shut!" Ratchet shouted.

The two bots continued to throw insults at each other, Pepper occasionally deciding to express himself as well. Wheeljack was starting to get distressed. Sideswipe didn't have any clue what to do. Both of them just continued to watch until they saw a sudden movement, and a clang.

Sunstreaker howled and held his face where he had been hit, his nose.

Both Wheeljack and Sideswipe looked to Ratchet, who looked surprised. After a klik, they realized it wasn't Ratchet who struck the yellow 'bot, but Pepper.

Pepper was still waving the wrench he had hidden previously, trying to hit the yellow 'bot again, but failed as the mech jerked away. He was frustrated. He wasn't finished yet, and did the first thing he thought to do. He threw the wrench a short distance with all the force he had, before it collided with Sunstreakers forehead.

"Gyaaah! What in the PIT!" He was still holding his face, cursing up a storm.

Wheeljack and Sideswipe continued to stare, surprised by the recent event. Pepper seemed to calmed down some, and now was just hanging his arms over the medics white arm, like a rag doll, glaring at the yellow 'bot.

Ratchet remained silenced, looking down at his son, with a look of surprise on his face. He stayed like this until his face split into a full-blown grin. He was shaking with mirth, trying to keep himself from busting out laughing. He couldn't keep it in for long, though.

"Aha! Pepper! That's my boy!" Ratchet held his son up in the air, looking up at him, and tossed him before catching him again. He quickly cuddled the sparkling and planted a kiss on the grey chevron. "Daddy's so proud of you!

Sunstreaker just glared. He glared some more. And glared. And glared…. Before finally shouting.

"EVIL BABY!!" He stormed of, chanting the phrase under his breath.

"Wow…" Was all Sideswipe said before running after his brother, calling his name.

Wheeljack approached Ratchet and his son, both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh goodness no, not another Ratch'!" The engineer shouted in mock horror before smiling. Ratchet turned to him, he didn't think his grin could get any bigger.

"Like father, like son, eh?" the engineer inquired.

"Yup." That was all he said before throwing Pepper into the air again, and catching him with a spin, eliciting shrieks of excitement.

* * *

Aww, Ratchet's an even prouder daddy now. C:

As I said, short and sweet. I wish I coulda made it longer, but I jus' couldn't. Sorry, V. But I hope you like it~

So, tell me what you think? Am I getting better at writing? The same? Worse? Any suggestions? I like to learn. Yes yes.


End file.
